kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula/Gameplay
Ursula is one of the bosses in the world Atlantica. Fighting her is made possible in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories; but in Kingdom Hearts II, the combat is replaced by a song sequence, Ursula's Revenge. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' An evil sea witch living in a vast cave far from the palace. Has the power to grant wishes, but in return demands a heavy sacrifice. She's trying to oust Triton and take over Atlantica. She appeared in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). *'Second Entry' She deceived Ariel and stole the trident to take over Atlantica. Using its power, she became an enormous monster and battled Sora, Goofy and Donald. She appeared in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The sea witch. She once lived in the palace, but was banished for scheming. Ursula deceived Ariel and stole the trident in an attempt to rule all Atlantica. Locations * Atlantica Strategies Kingdom Hearts *'First encounter' The first encounter with Ursula is in Ursula's Lair. Ursula has stolen King Triton's trident by then, but does not use it in this battle. Rather, she fights by swinging her hands and tentacles, and every now and then, she would spin vigorously round the room, injuring Sora and company if they come near. Flotsam and Jetsam are also in the lair to deal damage to Sora - Sora should take them out first using physical attacks (their HP is rather low) and then, concentrate on Ursula. It should be noted that in Ursula's lair, there is a huge cauldron in the centre, and the liquid in the cauldron changes colour often, and if spells are cast at the cauldron often, the cauldron will emit flames and stun Ursula for a period of time. The color of the cauldron does not indicate what kind of spell it needs to be used on it, as long as you continue to launch spells at the cauldron it will eventually realease a massive amount of energy and stun Ursula and her lackeys. You may lock on to the cauldron to cast the spell, though it should be noted that physical attacks will not work on the cauldron. Once Ursula is stunned, take this opportunity to use physical attacks on her. Her attacks are few but rather unpredictable, so the key to winning this battle is the cauldron at the centre of the lair - use it to your advantage. Also remember that after a period of time, Flotsam and Jetsam will be periodically revived and will come after Sora to deal damage to him, so take them out while they are still alive. Like all other boss battles, do heal when necessary. *'Second encounter' Ursula can be found in an area hidden beyond the Calm Depths, where the water currents might push Sora away - use Mermaid Kick to get to that area. In this area, Sora and company will confront a gargantuan Ursula, this time, wielding King Triton's trident. It should be noted that if Sora uses any form of Aero magic here, this will strengthen Ursula. She deals non-elemental damage which looks somewhat like Thunder (these attacks increase in power and quantity when she raises the trident), and she occasionally blows air currents into Sora's chest, dealing substantial damage to him. When she has only one HP bar left, Ursula can open her mouth to deal a Thunder-like attack, which will damage Sora if he gets in the way. Her only weak point is the head, so it is best to use physical attacks on it. Occasionally Ursula wil push Sora away from her head, so get as close to her as you can. Don't be shy about using the Keyblade - and do heal when necessary. As Flotsam and Jetsam have already been eliminated after the first battle, you do not risk being damaged by any of them in the second battle. Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories Sora's encounter with Ursula is on some sort of pedestal on the water surface, and again, Sora fights a gargantuan Ursula. Note that while Ursula is alert, most sleights do not work on her, so it is best to use melee attacks. It is recommended to stock cards from numbers 7-9, as well as a few Cure cards - and if you do have place for more cards, fill it with 0 cards in order to break Ursula's attacks. You might consider getting Premium Bonuses for all cards as they reduce the cost points of each card (especially for cards 7, 8, 9 and 0), allowing room for more cards on the deck. The Trick Card, if found and used, would cause Ursula to choke, and be stunned for a period of time. It is then and only then that Sora may use Sleights on her. However, the time period is rather short - you can only perform seven melee attacks (or two sleights) before she is back to form. Be prudent during this battle, and heal when necessary. Alternatively, you may use the Search Ghost enemy card to drain out Ursula's HP - every hit you make gives you some amount of HP, or use the Oogie Boogie enemy card to heal yourself tenfold. You may use the same strategy while playing as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth, only that this time, you cannot stock up Cure cards - use either one of these cards : Search Ghost or Oogie Boogie to recover. Kingdom Hearts II As said earlier, here, the combat sequence is replaced with a musical sequence, Ursula's Revenge. There are only two commands to this sequence - a blue circle with an X (i.e. hit the X button at the right time), and a purple circle with an X (i.e. hit the X button as many times as you can to drain out her HP). Successfully executing both these commands will deplete Ursula's HP. It should be noted that in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, you have to use the Circle button in place of the X button. Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Villains